pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
USUM006
is the 6th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (USUM). Synopsis Sun and Moon follow Lusamine atop the tower, who attempts to capture Necrozma. Seeing the latter hurting Lusamine, Moon decides to make a dangerous gamble to end everything. Meanwhile, Lillie got information about the whereabouts of her father, and decides to calm down her mother with these news. Chapter Plot Lillie watches the Trial Captains training. She reminds herself of Guzma's words, how her mother fused with the Ultra Beast. As Guzma was uncertain if Lusamine could even be reverted to her human form, Lillie fears about her mom's wellbeing. She turns to Mina, wondering if she shouldn't be training, for Nanu and the rest are looking for her. Mina explains she felt she would remember something if she drew Lillie. She finishes her drawing, and remembers a girl from a pendant. Mina explains that after she got an invitation from Lana, she met a man, who apparently had amnesia, and he could not remember where he lived nor what was his name. However, he held some pendant, in which he had a picture of his family, whom he held dearly. Thus, Mina decided to take the pendant and attempt to search for the man's family. She shows a pendant of Lillie, Gladion and their mother, which Lillie confirms that is her on the photo. Still, Lillie is a bit disturbed, and asks Mina where she was when she got the pendant. Mina thinks a bit, but does not remember much. Regardless, Lillie takes the pendant, and believes this could be the way to save her mother. At Ultra Megalopolis, Sun and Moon are in a hassle dealing with Lusamine's Ultra Beasts. Soliera believes Moon could save the Courier and the Blinding One by shooting the Poké Ball on Lusamine. Moon reminds that does not mean she can ignore Lusamine's safety, and explains she cannot permit someone's life to be endangered by making decisions once more. Soliera sees Moon's afraid of failure. Moon confirms this, while Soliera wonders if Moon is simply trying to avoid ruining her successful streak. Moon grits her teeth, while Soliera explains that leaving Lusamine fused with Nihilego is not safe, either. Suddenly, Zossie points at the Blinding One, who is flying off to Megalo Tower. Lusamine calls her Ultra Beasts back, and flies towards the tower. Moon turns to Sun, apologizing for her lack of action. Sun thinks it is all right, knowing that Moon holds herself responsible for what happened to a lady's Piplup in Sinnoh. In fact, that lady taught Moon how to use the bow and arrow. Still, Sun assures her Moon is doing more than she believes. Moon doubts that, but Sun explains that Moon was the one chasing him on Lunala ever since he was pulled into the world by the Blinding One, and she did that without regards if it was safe here. Moon goes to explain why she did that, but Zossie breaks the discussion, while Soliera adds that Lusamine could capture the Blinding One, and things could turn much worse. Sun wonders what worse could be, and is told by Phyco that the Blinding One could steal the light from Alola. As Zossie and Soliera take the elevator, Phyco takes Sun and Moon on Naganadel to the tower. As they go up, Phyco admits his mistake, since Soliera warned him not to trust the Aether Foundation. In fact, there were disagreements in the Ultra Recon Squad whether to contact the Aether Foundation. While Dulse went to study the Ultra Beasts and capture them, Zossie tried to befriend the Ultra Beasts, as she was fascinated by trainers. Sun asks what was his involvement. Phyco states that one of his ancestors hurt the Blinding One, so Moon thinks that he felt he could do justice by siding with Aether Foundation to amend for his ancestors' crimes. Phyco gasps, stating that Soliera said the same thing some time ago. Still, Phyco adds that the Blinding One exhausted itself from battling Lusamine, and it'll certainly descend to Alola to absorb its light. At Aether Paradise, Faba is sleeping in his bed, but has nightmares. While Lusamine is complimenting him for promoting the organization, but senses doubt from the man that runs the organization, thinking that she and Faba only work for their own benefit. Faba goes to the man, but a darkness swallows him. Lusamine turned to her children, and mourned her husband, who abandoned them, which led her to believe her husband hated her and the organization to have done that. Faba offers Lusamine a handkerchief to wipe her tears, and Lusamine thanks Faba, stating he does not need to worry about her. Faba wakes up, exhausted from this nightmare. An Aether Foundation employee runs to him, addressing him as the Acting President. Faba states titles don't matter, but asks if the Trial Captains from Exeggutor Island came to attack. The employee denies that, but reports that an energy blast, much like on Poni Island, was discovered on Mount Lanakila. Faba nods, and is told that Lusamine is likely to return with the Blinding One to Alola. Faba dresses up, stating it is only fair they should welcome her. Faba looks at Plumeria, stating she has work to do: gathering poison and control it. At Ula'ula Island, Lillie contacts Gladion, who is surprised to hear that their father is somewhere in Alola. In fact, Lillie believes their father has amnesia, and thinks that their mother could come back to her senses if they tell her he's alive. Gladion sees that relying on others does not make them weak. He also admits that Lillie is walking towards a better path that he does, for she could come to her mother, while being the person Lillie wants to be. Lillie is touched, and explains Wicke and the rest are certain that Lusamine will return to Mount Lanakila. In fact, a crack in the sky is opened there, and believe it is due to Sun and Moon's efforts. Gladion replies how nice that sounds. Lillie steps outside the house. Wearing new clothes, she greets Samson Oak, Sina and Dexio. At Ultra Space, Sun sees light coming from a portal, and believes it is their way out to Alola. Moon fears that would mean they'd let Necrozma in, too. Suddenly, Sun's backpack is shaking, and tons of Zygarde cells emerge out. They emerge through the portal to Mount Lanakila. Meanwhile, Sun, Moon and Phyco observe Lusamine confronting the Blinding One, who defeated her Ultra Beasts. Lusamine does not comprehend why Necrozma is disobeying her, self-named as the mother of the Ultra Beasts, and making her sad. She screams, as she gets hit by Necrozma's attack. Phyco fears that Lusamine and Nihilego will be badly wounded if this keeps up. Suddenly, Moon takes out the bow with the Beast Ball. She sends Dartrix, and Sun sends Dollar, to distract Necrozma. As Dollar and Dartrix confront Necrozma, Moon knocks the arrow. However, the flash of light makes the group unable to see what happened. On Mount Lanakila, Sina, Dexio, Lillie and Samson Oak confront a gigantic monster. Samson believes it to be the Ultra Beast, but Dexio corrects him. In fact, Zygarde cells came out of the crack in the sky, and were reformed in Aether Base. In fact, these cells were the ones Sun had collected, and formed Zygarde's complete form. Lillie looks to the sky, and notices Sun and Dollar falling out of the crack. Debuts Pokémon *Gumshoos *Zygarde (Complete Form) *Palossand (Acerola's) *Tsareena (Mallow's) Gallery Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon volume 1 chapters